Tamsin Pillsbury (Eden Rising)
The Ballad of Mona Lisa - Panic! at the Disco | Aka=Tam | Status=Alive | Family=Otto (brother) Ash (ex-boyfriend) Gwen Hayes (friend) The Serpent (former captor, enemy) | Age=30 | Place=United Kingdom | Actor=Ashley Madekwe}} Tamsin Pillsbury is a main character in Eden Rising. Tamsin was captured as a prisoner of war alongside her brother Otto by a ruthless pirate by the name of The Serpent. She assimilated into the island's community, working as a lab assistant for Gwen Hayes and as a hairdresser for the televised zombie-killing game show, the SlaughterBowl. Following the efforts of a brave rescue group, which allowed Tamsin to relocate to the domed walls of Eden, she began to slowly integrate herself into its populus. Her former status as the enemy however, makes this a challenge for the well-meaning Tamsin. It has been revealed recently that a reluctant Tamsin was assigned to spy on Eden by The Serpent, who has threatened her brother's life, unless she became the dastardly pirate's eyes and ears inside of Eden. She began a relationship with Ash. Tamsin's uncertainty over her future with Ash, following a stranger's self-sacrifice over his hopes that Ash and Tamsin will remain together, led her to break things off with him as she wasn't accustomed to taking a relationship so seriously, so soon. Personality Tamsin has a knack for vicariously seeing qualities in people that most wouldn't notice - she will open up to those who give off good vibes, and to avoid those that send her bad mojo. Interestingly enough, this knack hasn't failed her yet. Tamsin is a fun girl who knows how to be bitchy without being a bitch. Her entire existence isn't to have fun, however, as Tamsin knows how to buckle down and make good use of her time. She has a multitude of strengths in various subjects, which make her a versatile survivor. Despite being instantly likable, she is full of contradictions and her complexity makes her incredibly tough to decipher. History Pre-series= During a drinking game with Ash, more details were revealed about Tamsin's past. The important bits were that she was once married, and that even though she was married, she has never been in love. Tamsin had a vast interest in many subjects; she excelled in science classes. She also had some form of history with the fashion industry, and put it to good use while working on The Serpent's SlaughterBowl game show by dressing up the contestants in their personas. It is known that Tamsin was a member of another survivor group and for unknown reasons was taken as a prisoner of war by The Serpent to live on his island. |-|Season 3= Tamsin was introduced as Gwen's part-time lab assistant. She has shown a curiosity toward the biters and their nature, but is incredibly naive. Tamsin also revealed herself as a behind-the-scenes person for the SlaughterBowl game show. When the newest candidate she dressed up, Ash "the Wild Boy", whom she'd been flirting with all day, won the day's game, The Serpent rewarded him by giving the night with Tamsin in a pretty pink house in the lavender fields of the island. Tamsin made the first moves, seducing and having sex with Ash. Afterward, Tamsin admitted that Ash is the first guy she's had sex with that has actually wanted to talk to her and get to know her. When Ash's friends arrived to rescue him, Tamsin admitted she wanted to leave the island too. Gunfire from a platoon of pirates ripped through the house, and she and Ash grabbed rifles out of a safe. Tamsin saw Noel holding up Ash's rescue party of Declan, Gwen and Victor outside, and immediately shot Noel in the neck, killing him. Ash and Gwen make their case for Tamsin to come with them, and Tom eventually agrees to it. Upon arriving at Eden, Tamsin decided to move in with Ash because she didn't want to sleep alone again. With all of the crises going on in her arrival, from Eddie's rampage, the murderous Leigh Vega being caught and then escaping, the power going off, and the United Nations abandoning sponsorship of Eden, Tamsin began to wonder if it was all to do with her arrival. This led to Ash getting angry at her, for her blaming the uncontrollable on herself when none of it was her fault, it was all just bad timing. This led to Tamsin telling Ash that she had thought about going back to The Serpent's island, but realized quickly that she couldn't do that. Ash left to get the generator up and running and track down Leigh, while Tamsin decided to head outside of the dome and show off her sharpshooting skills in an attempt to join the army outside of Eden preparing for The Serpent's arrival. Her motivation in doing this is currently unknown. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Noel Trivia *Tamsin was featured as a contestant in Haunted Castle. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Gorgeous Category:Panic! At the Disco Club